Maybe FranceXReader
by shigurefan101
Summary: You go to work on a project your mean boss gives you in Paris. You meet an old friend, but soon have to leave him to go back home, only to learn some depressing news about your job. Will you ever see that friend again? Sowwy guys about the abrupt ending...got tired and had to go to bed X(


(PWYF)= Place where you're from

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You couldn't believe it- you were in Paris! You had always wanted to go to Paris! You had a pen pal from Paris as a kid, and he had always explained to you on how beautiful it was there...and yeesh, he was correct. But that was a long time ago, when you were a kid. Now you were 25, and truthfully, the reason why you were here wasn't a relaxing one- you were here strictly on business.  
You got to your hotel, put your stuff in your room, and went out to try some traditional French cuisine.  
You found a cute little French cafe, and it wasn't even like a big fancy restaurant, and the food was still AMAZING! As you finished up your meal and paid your bill, you noticed a man with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes sitting across from you. He looked kind of sad, just sitting there all by himself, swirling his wine around in his glass.  
"Are you...okay sir?" 'Damn it he probably doesn't speak English' you thought.  
"Me?" he asked as lifted his head up. "Non... I mean oui."  
"You speak English?!" you asked with wide eyes.  
He smiled and asked, "may I sit with you?"  
"Oui!" you smiled and said.  
"Merci! Well, I learned 'ow to speak English from a friend I 'ad as a kid. She was a pen pal from (PWYF)." he said.  
"REALLY?! I had a pen pal from Paris! What's your name?" 'Maybe...just maybe it's him...' you thought.  
"Moi? My name is Francis. You?" 'Maybe...just maybe it's her...' he thought.  
"I knew it! You were my pen pal! My name is (Name)."  
Francis stared at you with wide eyes. "Wow mon ami! When I 'ad a feeling that you were beautiful, I 'ad no idea zat you were zis beautiful! I mean, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person!"  
You blushed at his first comment.  
"Y-you think I'm...beautiful?" you asked while trying to hide your blush.  
"Well, yes I do. You're very beautiful mon cherie" Francis said.  
"Thank you" you looked up and said, forgetting about your red face.

-Time Skip-

You were finishing up your job in Paris, and you knew that when you got back home, your boss wouldn't be happy. You hadn't actually gotten much work done, due to the fact that you and Francis had spent everyday together. So now you were cramming everything in at the last minute like the procrastinator you are.  
Your phone started to buzz, and instead of it being Francis like you thought it would, it was your boss. 'CRAP. Maybe he won't be mad. Will he? Maybe not. But at the same time maybe so oh just answer the phone!' you thought. You answered the phone, and like always, your boss was yelling at you. What you didn't understand was that if he hated you so much, why did he keep you? 'Whatever' was the only answer you ever bothered to give that question.  
After you got off the phone with your boss, you called Francis to vent.  
"Bonjeuir!" he said cheerfully like he always does.  
"Hi Francis. Look I'm going back home to a screaming boss tomorrow I want to see you again." There was a pause in the phone.  
"Mon amour, I thought you were going back 'ome next week?"  
"No, my boss just called, I'm going back home tomorrow."  
"Well zen, I guess you will just 'ave to come over zen" he said with a sad tone.  
You drove up into the driveway of Francis' house, walked up the stone pathway, and knocked on the door. You didn't even have time to step back from the door before Francis opened it, grabbed you, and pulled you into his chest.  
"Je taime (Name)."  
Now you weren't fluent in French, but you knew exactly what that meant.  
"I love you too Francis" you said into his chest. Admittedly, while you were in Paris, you grew a crush on Francis, only to now leave him.

-Time Skip-

You got off the plane in (PWYF). You walked out the airport doors and called a cab. You got back to your office, and slumped down in your chair. You couldn't get Francis off your mind. You were just depressed because you had to leave him; and to make matters worse, your annoying secretary comes in telling you that your boss wants to talk to you, getting side tracked in the process. You got up out of your chair to see your boss. Your boss was not only strict, but mean. Even if you were to develop cancer, he wouldn't let you have a day off. Heaven forbid him to be nice to you. Pushing that thought aside, you sat your sorry butt down in the chair across from his desk.  
"You're fired" he said plainly.  
You couldn't believe your ears; you were thrilled and worried at the same time.  
"Out of my office. NOW!"  
You got up, walked to your office, packed your things, and left. 'Could this day get any worse?' you thought.

-Time Skip-

You got a poor paying job as a waitress. To be honest, you were tired of all the cat calls, 'hottie' whistles, etc. from the start. And it wasn't like your boss here was any nicer. Now the only way to make your life any less depressing was to see Francis.  
You walked up to a customer to take their order. If you hadn't been so blinded by your depression, you would have noticed that it was Francis.  
"May I take your order sir?" you asked.  
"Oui. I want... you mon amour" he said, standing up and kissing you.  
It took you a minute to register, but then you realized it was Francis, so you kissed back.  
"You came back" you said after pulling apart.  
"So I did mon ami. I moved 'ere just to be with you. And I will come to visit you every day while you are working 'ere.  
Huh. Maybe this job won't be so bad after all...just maybe.


End file.
